kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seirin High vs Rakuzan High/@comment-39.216.158.108-20140420073423
To all dear KnB fans, Basically, I don't really give a fuck to those opinion war and bashing jerks out there about who's the victor. I'm not the same of those 'delusional Seirin fans' you guys bash about (No,no, I'm not looking down upon them, I'm one of those Seirin fans, and not all of them are "delusional") and because of that, I've prepared my backup opinion (Akashi changes even though Seirin lose) so I'm not that shocked. Hey, it's not like it's the end of everything if Seirin do lose. Remember the latest chap when Hyuuga said something like "It's not like you're gonna stop basketball immediately after this match and play basketball together again someday". I think it's also interesting if Seirin lose and then Kawahara, Fukuda, and Furihata improves greatly like the second years now. Plus they got new (and stronger!) first years (probably another sixth phantom man who'se physically even weaker than Kuroko-hell yeah!!), Kuroko certainly find another way out to beat GOM aside from misdirection (win or lose, he'll have to face them anyways-''and Kuroko is certainly 99% doesn't want to lose just because of that.)'' and Kagami turns to a far smarter player (from a hotblooded idiot to a grown level-headed man--like Ichigo Kurosaki, IMO). What about the GoM?? --> Kise (probably) will find that his new hobby is basketbal and left the modelling agency for it, man up, and not as annoying as of now (though he is still sociable). Midorima will no longer bounded to Oha-Asa or anything like lucky item shit (wow...) and playing with all his might (maybe releasing his glasses on top of that... yahoo!). Aomine... well he is obvious he'll enjoy basketball back. Murasakibara... he'll L-O-V-E basketball and then his words upon Kiyoshi will fires bask up upon him, have an introspective moment, no longer stick to Akashi's words, cut his hair as a symbol of change (what the f...? Hope it'll happened!!) and then in future Yosen vs Rakuzan match-up, he'll "I understand now why they work so hard even if they can't win... even if they have no talent at all... it's because they just want to win." and then fight against Akashi even though he lose or not (in to the Zone and then half court defense...). Akashi, he'll think "It's really maddening that time how I almost lose... now I'll crave for victory for real" IMO. Seirin wil win or become a runner-up either in Interhigh, Winter Cup, or Nationals. However... I still hope that Seirin will win (screw the future, who knows what happened) even with a small margin, then things above happened (I prefer Seirin will experience so much loss next year because of GoM). Don't know why, I think it's just because it's the purpose of the tale's main team. This is my opinion. Hell, maybe ''I am ''one of the most delusional Seirin fans. It's still up to you whether to love or hate either Seirin or Rakuzan. Remember: no fanwar, no bashing, peace, love, and respect to all KnB fans! Yours sincerely, Anonymous :)